You Still Have All Of Me
by adorkable-mandie
Summary: Luna Lovegood buys Mr. Weasley a birthday present. But a certain song comes on and it makes her think of the man she loved...


"Luna, I'll be back soon." Xenophilius Lovegood shouted up to his daughter's bedroom. He was getting ready to head out to do an interview for his magazine, the Quibbler.

"Okay father. Be safe." Luna's dreamy voice called back.

When she heard her father Apparate outside the house, Luna pulled out a Muggle radio and put it down on her desk. She had bought the device while she was shopping with Hermione Granger. The two of them were planning on going to Diagon Ally, but Luna was fascinated by some Muggle shops along the way. Also, with Mr. Weasley's birthday was coming up, both of the girls thought they should get him a present.

Luna took a sip of her Gurdyroot tea before she started to work on the radio, which she found out wasn't working properly when she purchased it. Hermione had told Luna that she needed something called "batteries", small little pieces that gave the radio power when electricity wasn't available. Before Luna could repair the radio, she had to get rid of the nest of Wrackspurts that were living in the speakers, just waiting for someone to disturb them and attack.

After a few flicks of her wand, the Wrackspurts were gone (though Luna thought that some may have gotten to her for a moment). With a another flick while she said the incantation, "Reparo", Luna could hear some clicking sounds within the radio.

"Now, let's see if this works." Luna said to herself as she put the batteries in the designated location.

Luna clicked the radio on and static roared through the empty house. She fumbled to find the volume knob. Once Luna got the noise down to a barely audible level, she let out a sigh.

"Muggles are strange creatures."

Then, Luna remembered that Hermione had said that she might have to use the tuner knob to manually tune to a radio station. Also, to make sure that the radio could still pick up signals. So, Luna slowly turned the knob until she heard some music.

"I wonder what Muggle music sounds like?" she said.

A soft, melancholic piano playing caught Luna's attention, so she stopped turning the tuner knob and she turned the volume up a little bit.

___I'm so tired of being here,_

___Suppressed by all my childish fears,_

___And if you have to leave,_

___I wish that you would just leave,_

___Your presence still lingers here,_

___And it won't leave me alone,_

Luna was overcome by a desire to look up at the painting she had of Harry Potter on her ceiling as the song played.

___These wounds won't seem to heal,_

___This pain is just to real,_

___There is just too much that time cannot erase,_

Suddenly, Luna felt a slight pain in her chest. Actually, it felt more like the pain was coming from her heart_._

___When you'd cry I'd wipe away all your tears,_

___When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

___And I held your through all of these years,_

___And you still have all of me,_

Memories flashed through Luna's mind. From the very first time she met Harry on the Hogwarts Express and everything they had been through since. Harry befriending her during her Fourth Year, him creating Dumbledore's Army (where Luna finally made some friends at Hogwarts), breaking into the Ministry of Magic together, Harry asking her to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party, when he saved her from the Malfoy's manor and everything in between.

___You used to captivated me,_

___By your resonating light,_

___But now I'm bound by the life you left behind,_

___Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams,_

___Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me,_

Tears were welling up in Luna's silvery-gray eyes. As the chorus started up again, she tried hard to fight against them. She closed her eyes, but that did not bring any relief. As if the image was burned into the back of her eyelids, there was Harry's face, smiling at her.

___I've tried to tell myself that you're gone,_

___And though you're still with me,_

___I've been alone all along..._

Luna reached out with a shaky hand and turned off the radio. Tears flooded her face. She felt like her heart was breaking all over again.

___You know that he loves Ginny. Yes, but I never told him that I loved him...and that I still do. But you want him to be happy, right? Yes, no matter how much it hurts me, as long as Harry's happy, that's all that matters. _Luna's thoughts argued.

Luna got up and walked over to her bed. She dropped down and laid on her back as she looked up at the paintings on her ceiling. Along with Harry, there was one of Ron Weasley, Hermione, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Luna had connected all of the pictures together with golden links that said the word 'friends' thousands of times.

"Yes," she said to the painting of Harry. "We are friends...but you still have all of me." Luna clutched her chest, right over her heart, as she spoke. Then, she rolled over and cried herself to sleep.

A few days later, Luna was over at the Burrow for Mr. Weasley's birthday. She was happy to see George, Percy, Ron, Hermione, Bill and his wife Fleur and Mrs. Weasley. (Charlie couldn't come back home from Romania in time for the party.) But Luna couldn't help wondering where Harry was.

"Hello Luna." said a voice that she knew very well, from behind her. Slowly, she turned around _to face Harry. Even though it had been awhile since she last saw him, Harry was just as handsome as ever standing there. From his usual untidy black hair, to his bespectacled green eyes, to his warm smile._

"Hello Harry." Luna replied coolly. She hoped that she wasn't giving away how nervous she was feeling.

Harry let go of Ginny's hand (Luna hadn't even noticed that Ginny was there until then) and he walked over to Luna. Suddenly, he hugged her. It took Luna a few seconds to realize what was going on.

___This feels so perfect._ Luna thought as she wrapped her arms around Harry.

Just as quickly as the hug had started, it was over.

"So, how have you been, Luna?" Harry asked as he resumed holding Ginny's hand.

___Missing you._

"I've been busy looking for Nargles."

Then, Luna went on to tell him about helping her father with the Quibbler and all the creatures that she was getting to write about and Harry told her about his Auror training until it was time for cake.

"I've missed you, Luna." Harry said as he patted her on the back. Then, he and Ginny went into the kitchen, where Mrs. Wealsey was telling everyone to gather around.

Luna felt elated. Everything seemed a lot better after that. She even sang as loud as George when it was time to singing 'Happy Birthday'.

* * *

****I DO NOT OWN "MY IMMORTAL"** Not sure how I feel about this one. The story kinda got stuck in my head and wouldn't go away. Anywho, reviews are welcomed! **


End file.
